


Nurse Tweek

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Stuff, Violence, click bait title, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Craig get's in a fight and Tweek takes care of him, no smut for once.





	Nurse Tweek

Tweek' POV:

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." I hear a voice with an English accent say.

I look up from my locker to see Pip, standing a few feet away from me, right in front of Craig. His long blonde hair is tied up in a pony tail, he's wearing a black button up shirt, with black skinny jeans, all black isn't a look I'd expect from Pip but he does look pretty good. Not as good as Craig of course, he's wearing a blue hoodie, black vest, dark grey jeans and dog tags around his neck. A simple outfit but he looks hot, like he does in everything he wears.

Craig clicks his tongue and shoves Pip to the ground. "Watch where you're going, fucking loser." Craig's tone is one of annoyance, no monotone like usual. He's probably been fighting with his parents again. They haven't exactly taken the fact that their son is gay very well. Especially his dad. They say he's confused or it's just a phase. 

When he introduced me as his Boyfriend and snogged me in front of them, his mother actually fainted. I was the one who felt like fainting, that was a damn hot kiss, It got me hard, which is super embarrassing. Pip grunts when he hits the ground. "Agh, I'm s-sorry, I'll be more careful." Pip says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Craig just clicks his tongue again and walks off.

Oh Jesus!! He doesn't make it four feet before a hand comes from his right, slamming his head into the lockers, causing him to fall to his knees. A-Agh It's the transfer student, Damien, dressed in all black, his ears and eyebrows are pierced, he's wearing a skull ring on his right hand. A spiked choker around his neck, his eyes are red and almost seem to glow. So scary!

He is, by far, the most terrifying person I've ever met. I'm not nearly as anxious as I used to be. Mostly thanks to Craig, I don't stutter as much, I still twitch but that can't be helped, Craig says I'm at least 80% caffeine. I've improved a lot but just looking at Damien is enough to make me feel like my eight year old, paranoid, anxious self.

Craig is quick to get back on his feet, luckily he desn't seem to be bleeding. He seems unsteady though, he takes a swing at Damien but misses by a mile. Craig can be a bit of an asshole, plus he's always flipping people off, he's gotten into plenty of fights over the years, most he wins. Missing a punch like that, isn't like him at all, oh god, will he be alright?

Damien's right fist smashes into Crag's left cheek, agh, that must hurt even more with that ring. He follows up with a barrage of body blows. This can't even be called a fight, Craig doesn't have time to do anything, it's just a one sided beat down.

My legs are shaking, I want to help Craig but I'm so scared. I feel pathetic, my boyfriend's getting beaten to a pulp in front of me and I can't do a thing. Shit, shit... I close my eyes and force myself to run at Damien. However I don't even get my second foot off the ground. Someone's grabbed my wrist.

I turn to see who it is. It's Clyde! But why is he stopping me? He should want to help, he looks are worried as me, Craig's his best friend. "D-dude, let me go! W-we, I have to help Craig! Now!" I plead to him but his grip on my wrist doesn't slacken. He looks serious, which is a first for him. "No. If I let you go now, you'll just end up getting your ass kicked too."

"I DON'T CARE. I LOVE HIM, I CAN'T JUST WATCH THIS." I scream at him and he looks surprised. I guess I don't raise my voice much. "If I let you get hurt, I'll be the one who ends up getting my ass kicked by Craig" Clyde sighs "But, it looks like if I don't let you go, you'll slug me too. Ah seriously, you guys owe me. I'll take care of Damien, you just pick up Craig and take him back to your place."

"Huh?"What do you..."

"Just watch and do what I said. You guys so fucking owe me." Clyde says, then he starts screaming like a maniac and charges Damien. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Clyde tackles Damien to the ground, knocking him off Craig, who slides down the lockers. Oh Jesus! God!!! H-h-his face. In the time I was talking to Clyde, Craig's face was worked over so bad, he's covered in blood and bruised all over.

I run over to Craig, wasting no time in picking him up princess style. He'll probably be teased about it later but he doesn't give a fuck what people think. I move as fast as I can while carrying Craig, sparing a glance behind me to check if Clyde's ok. He's running from Damien with tears in his eyes wailing apologies.

If he doesn't die I'll buy him a taco. I make my way through the bustling hall's ignoring the looks we get. Instead of the nurse's office, I choose to skip the rest of the day, heading for the parking lot. Once we reach Craig's car, I fish through Craig's pockets looking for his keys, blushing when my hand touches something else.

When I find his keys I unlock the car, sticking Craig in the back seat as gently as I can and buckling him up. I sit in the drivers seat, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I don't have a licence. If get caught I'll go to jail and get raped! I don't want a dick that isn't Craig's inside me! Gah! But I can't just sit here doing nothing. I have to drive him back to my place and take care of him. I shut my eyes and take ten, extra slow, deep breaths. Once I'm finished, I have calmed down, at least a little. I start the car and drive home. The street's are pretty much dead so I manage to get by without incident. Yay me.

After I pull into my drive, I enter my house and carry Craig up to my room, placing him gently on my bed. I head back downstairs grabbing some frozen items for Craig's overly bruised face, rushing back up to Craig's side. Craig flinches slightly as I place a bag of frozen peas over his eyes.

"C-Craig. Are you o-ok?" Ah what a stupid question of course he's not ok he just got pummelled and his face is so bruised what if he's bleeding in his brain HE'LL DIE! OH JESUS I HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE! "Calm down babe." I look down and Craig's eyes are still covered. "H-huh? how di-did you know?" Craig chuckled then winced, reaching out a hand blindly, I grasp it and hold it as I sit on the edge of the bed next to Craig.

"My Tweek senses were tingling~" Craig rubs circled on my palm with his thumb. "And there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine, I know my body better than anyone. Clyde's fine, he's the kinda guy that won't die even if you kill him. There's nothing to worry about." I started to relax, Craig's amazing, he can always calm me down so easily. "NO! THIS IS WRONG!" "Huh, what are you talking about Tweeker's?" "You're h-hurt! I should be t-taking care of you! Not the other way around!"

Craig starts laughing, then winces again, I guess laughing must be painful for him right now. "You are taking care of me. I feel better just having you near me babe." He says in the gentle voice only I know. I blush and climb on the bed, laying next to him. "W-what if D-D-Damien comes after you again?" "I'll kick his ass." Craig says simply. "How can y-you say that a-a-after what j-just happened?"

"He took me by surprise." Craig says pouting. "I'd kick his ass any other day." He sounds so sure of himself, I'm not sure if it's cockiness or confidence, or maybe he's just joking. "But, I had no idea Damien was dating Pipsqueak." "WHAT?! THEY'RE DATING?!" "Yup" "S-so that's w-why he was wearing all b-black?" "I guess." 

"Craig?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Huh for what?"  
"I-I just s-stood there! I d-didn't help, I was s-scared! I'm j-just a coward!" Craig wrapped his arm around me pulling me against his body, even tho it seemed to hurt him.   
"Tweek. That's not true though right? Clyde wouldn't step in to help me out in a one on one, no matter how bad I was losing, unless it looked like I was gonna die. He know's how pissed I would get at him. He would only step in for his own sake, he must have been more scared of what I'd do to him if he didn't do something, than if he did. You were going to help me, that's why Clyde jumped in, he knew I'd beat his ass if something happened to you while he was there."

"T-that's. Even so, I-I s-still just stood there and w-w-watched. I'm still a coward."   
"Tweek. You are not a coward. There is nothing wrong with being scared. You know, not being scared, isn't the same as being brave. Bravery is doing something despite your fear and that's just what you did. You were going to risk yourself for my sake, even though you were scared. You are not a coward, You are brave Tweek."  
"B-but."   
"Don't argue with me. I'm injured. Now kiss me better."  
"Yes sir." I say feeling better, I start peppering him with soft kisses, being extra careful around his bruises. "How about a sponge bath, Nurse Tweek."  
"Don't push your luck."  
And then we snuggled together until we fell asleep. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably obvious but endings are kinda hard for me, so yea.


End file.
